Gifts and Curses
by Venusian Angel
Summary: During a freak meteor storm, 8 seemingly normal teenagers are granted with powers that will turn their whole lives upside down. Little did they know that they were fated to receive the powers and are the only hope of protecting the world from an ancient evil that is holding a grudge - AU fic, no senshi and no gundams - Pairings inside - Read and Review no flames please!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I just can't get this idea out of my mind so I had to start writing it.**

 **This is just the prologue. It will center mainly on Mina and Trowa but will also still feature Wufei, Ami, Rei, Quatre, Duo and Lita quite a lot too.**

 **I am also using American names for some as it will be set in America not in Japan.**

 **The romances have already been decided and are:**

 **Mina/Trowa: No surprise... I love this couple and hate writing stories when they aren't together. They just seem perfect to me, like opposites attract and would make such a cute couple.**

 **Rei/Quatre: I wanted to try some different pairings and I have very rarely seen these two paired together and I wanted to give it a go. I feel like they could work well together.**

 **Ami/Wufei: I have seen this couple a few times and I really like them together, I am not sure why. It might be the whole opposites attract thing again.**

 **Duo/Lita: I think they make an adorable couple again I don't know why I like them together I just do.**

 **Anyway please tell me if you like the idea of the story. I will probably update the next chapter soon and if it gets interest I will work on it more.**

 **As for my other stories, I am trying to work on "Awakening" but this idea kept blocking me from writing any more of that but I hope to be able to write both. I really hope to get out a chapter for that eventually as I do love that story. "Could it be Magic" is sort of on hold I have lost my love for SM/HP crossovers, hopefully I will get back to it one day soon. "One Sweet Love" is definitely still getting worked on as I like that story too. Finally I will still be working on "Making Memories of Us" my Avengers/SM crossover. I love the idea of Steve and Mina together so I will be trying to get chapters of that out too.**

 **So please read and review but please no flames!**

* * *

Once upon a time there were 12 men and 4 women with latent abilities connected to their personalities that if triggered by a something would grant them with powers that would make them appear godlike to the rest of humanity.

It just so happened that the thing they needed to trigger their abilities happened one fateful night when they were celebrating the coming of the New Year.

As the group was counting down to a new beginning they looked up to the heavens ready to wish for the things they wanted in life but instead of seeing the usual shining stars they saw something was different.

Never before in their life had they seen the sky looking how it did that night. Instead of the bright stars shining in the sky there were millions of meteors shooting across it. Many of them appeared normal but there were 16 in various colours that seemed to be heading straight towards each of them.

Before any of them could run, they were struck by the glowing lights and became unconscious. When they all woke up the next morning they all pretended that nothing had happened, that they were all still the same as they were the night before.

They returned to their families and continued on with their lives content to never mention what had occurred. They all kept quiet until they noticed funny things start to occur.

What they all didn't realise was that the meteor shower seemed to have a magical effect and released the abilities they never knew they had.

The 16 met up in the dark of night to discuss everything. Together they decided that these new found powers should be used for good and only when absolutely necessary. The gods seemed to have blessed them with these miraculous powers and they should not abuse them. They all agreed and for many years used their powers to push the human race in the right direction.

For years they followed the side of good and were worshipped for everything they did to help others but as always it wasn't enough for all of them.

The godlike worship they received went to the heads of some. They started to believe that they were gods and deserved more than what they were receiving. This divided the group down the middle and a war began between them.

The 8 on the side of good did everything they could to stop them but one knew that they would not be able to fully destroy them. He was granted with the ability to see the future and he knew that it would not be them who would defeat the evil 8, it would be their descendants. The only hope the world had was for the good side to sacrifice their lives and powers to imprison them in stone and then placed in a hidden location. They didn't know how they did it but by combining their powers and life force they somehow created a prison for them. They hoped that it would hold and their descendents would never have to face them but they knew that the seer's visions always came true.

The Seer saw that there would be another meteor shower that would release the evil 8 from their prison to one again bring havoc to the world.

Luckily each of the good 8 had children that their latent powers would be passed on to.

In every generation the powers would grow stronger until there was the next 8 heroes. Each of them would be born with the sacred birth mark of their ancestors.

Those 8 children would one day be granted with the same powers and would be the only people with the abilities to save the world from tumbling into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you liked it. It was just a quick introduction but I will continue if people like it :)**

 **Remember to Review but please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the next chapter for Gifts and Curses. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer, it was the only review I got which makes me sad but oh well. Hopefully people will read and review more.**

 **The characters will probably be a bit OOC as this is AU and none of them have been through a war so they are all a little less jaded. I tried to still keep their core character the same though. So please keep that in mind.**

 **I am trying to write some more chapters for my other stories but I am so busy at the moment trying to organise my stuff as I am going on holiday for like a month! I am excited. Due to this there may not be a new chapter out for a while, though I am pretty bad and updating. I am trying my best though to improve this but I have so many ideas, not enough time to write or lose motivation for some stories and get writers block. I will try my hardest though!**

 **Anyway please read and review!**

* * *

A group of teenagers sat around the cafeteria table. The group was an unusual one as they weren't just a clique like the rest of the tables, they seemed to be a rag tag bunch.

Sitting at the end of the table with her nose in a book was 17 year old Ami Tenoh. She was 5'4 skinny and petite. She had dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. She loved swimming, playing the harp and studying. Ami was the smartest girl in the school and used to be bullied for her love of knowledge, her shyness and the fact that she had two mothers. The bullying had certainly decreased thanks to her friends, her brother Trowa and her boyfriend Wufei White.

18 year old Wufei White was sitting next to Ami with his arm around her waist. He had black hair tied into a ponytail and had dark brown almost black eyes. He was quite muscular and was just over 6' tall. He was often seen as the bad boy of the school due to him getting into fights. He was stubborn, strong and had a temper. Most students didn't want to cross him because of his reputation and his talent with a sword and martial arts. The main reason he had his reputation for fighting was because he had a fierce protective streak when it came to his girlfriend, his friends and his younger sister Mina.

Mina White was 17 and was the youngest of the group. She looked like the opposite of her brother and was absolutely beautiful with golden blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was 5'8 with a body most other girls would kill for, fit but with a perfect hourglass figure. She was the head cheerleader, captain of the volleyball team and part of the drama club. She was very popular due to her bubbly and kind attitude towards everyone. She may have been a cheerleader but she was nice to those around her. She got a lot of attention from boys but never dated any as her brother and father were extremely over protective of her even though they knew she could take care of herself. They had both taught her martial arts and she had become an expert with weapons such as chain whips and swords. She was sitting next to Wufei and was talking to her best friend Rei Yuy who was sitting on her other side.

17 year old Rei Yuy was seen as a strange girl by the rest of the student body. She could have been really popular with her looks as she was just as pretty as Mina. She had jet black hair, sultry purple eyes and pale skin. She was 5'6 and had a nice figure as she was skinny with subtle curves smaller than Mina's but bigger than Ami's. Rei was called a witch because of her pet crows and her personality. She was very intimidating and bitchy towards those that she did not like, which was pretty much anybody but those in her group. She was further ostracized by her peers as she liked archery and never dated boys as she did not trust most men apart from those in her group and her brother Duo, who happened to be sitting across from her.

Duo Yuy was also 18 years of age and didn't have much in common with his sister. He was 6'1 and was a jock which meant his body was quite muscular. He had chestnut brown hair that he always wore in a braid and indigo eyes which were quite similar to Rei's eyes. He was the most popular guy in the school as he had looks, the class clown personality, was the quarterback and captain of the basketball team. He used to be very popular with the girls and many thought that Mina and Duo would end up together due to him being the quarterback and her being head cheerleader but to each other they would always be more like siblings as he was Wufei's bestfriend and she was Rei's. Eventually he settled down with Lita Shields and they had been dating for over a year and everyone could see they were in love as his arm was around her and he was nuzzling her.

Lita Shields was a tall tanned girl standing at 5'10with curly auburn hair and dark green eyes. She had a muscular body but a fairly large chest. She was the eldest girl in the group having just turned 18. She often acted like the mother of the group as she loved to cook, garden and take care of the others. Though she was the kind and caring mother of the group the rest of the school saw her as the tough girl as she got into fights to protect her best friend Ami and did boxing and martial arts. Her favourite sparing partner was Mina who she was pretty evenly matched with. Lita may have been stronger but Mina was faster and had better technique due to her years training with Wufei and her father.

Sitting next to Lita was the other blond of the group Quatre Meioh. He was the youngest male of the group having only turned 18 a month ago. He was well liked by most of the school because he was a gentleman. He was brought up by a single mother and was sensitive, kind and polite. His looks also matched his gentle personality as he looked quite angelic with his platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. He was the student body president and was on the fencing team. He was quite popular with girls but was often too shy to talk to those outside of the group.

On the end of the table next to Quatre was his best friend Trowa Tenoh, Ami's brother. He had a fair bit in common with his sister but looks was not one of them. He was 18, the oldest of the group and the tallest standing at 6'4. He had an olive complexion and green eyes, though one of his eyes was always covered by his brown hair that hung over his face. He had a lean but muscular body due to his love of basketball, track and gymnastics. He was often teased because he had a very reserved personality, was studious, played the flute, liked gymnastics and had two mothers. Like Ami the teasing ceased when his friends were around. He was very handsome but was single because most people weren't able to stand his silence.

Everyone in the group was having small conversations until Duo looked up and saw that Mina had a sad smile on her face. A smile like that was rare for Mina as she was usually one of the happiest people always trying to cheer others up.

"Hey Mina, what's wrong you look sad?"

Mina broke from her thoughts to look up at Duo. "I was just thinking graduation is here in a week and most of us are going to different colleges. Rei is going to Yale to study Law, Duo is going to be an FBI agent in Virginia, Lita is going to the Institute of Culinary Arts and Wufei is going to Princeton for History. Lucky Ami and Quatre will be at the same University as they are both going to Harvard, Ami for medicine and Quatre for business."

Rei put her arm around Mina and smiled. "You will be close to Lita since you're going to NYADA and the Culinary Institute is in New York. Plus when you are there and blowing everyone away with your talent you will miss us less. Just remember to get us a ticket for your first Broadway show."

Mina pouted and looked over to Trowa. "Well what about Trowa, he hasn't even told any of us what he is doing yet."

Duo snorted and laughed. "Probably joining a circus we knew he always wanted to."

Trowa remained impassive and looked briefly at Mina. "I want to be a cop."

Mina smiled thinking that he would make a great cop, he was a great listener and always protected her since they were kids. "You would be great at that but where are you going to be a cop. Here or somewhere else."

"Don't know yet."

Mina sighed and put her head in her hand. "Not that it matters, the point is that we will no longer be together, we will be scattered. It's just going to be hard, we grew up together all of us and it won't be the same without all of us together."

The others all smiled sadly. They had all been together so long that it would be hard to leave each other.

Ami was the first to speak up. "Well our parents are planning a nice dinner after graduation."

Mina shook her head. "As much as I adore all of our parents and come to think of them as my family, I feel like we should do something just us. We should go away for a couple of days or something. "

Wufei smiled evilly at his sister. "It's been ages since we went camping maybe we should do that. I know how much fun that would be."

Immediately everyone except Mina began agreeing. Mina on the other hand looked horrified she hated camping. She was definitely a city girl, she hated nature. There were always way too many bugs for her liking.

Rei nodded. "That sounds good. The weather should still be good and we could all sit around the fire like we used to."

Makoto grinned widely. "We could make smores!"

Ami spoke up next. "We could camp by the lake."

"Just lying on the earth." Wufei smiled as he looked at his girlfriend.

Trowa added quietly, "The soft breeze."

Duo laughed and smiled Mina. "What a great idea Mina. We can ask our parents tonight and go away after dinner on graduation night."

Mina struggled to smile. "But its outdoors with bugs and stuff. I was thinking more in a spa or somewhere."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Why would we guys want to go to a spa? Save that for your girly weekend."

Mina went to protest but saw the joy on everyone's faces even Trowa's who rarely showed emotion.

"Fine, I am in too. Cause as long as we are together that's all that matters."

The rest of the table cheered except for Trowa who just smiled at her.

All Mina could think was that it was going to be a long but special weekend.

She just didn't realise just how special it would be.

* * *

The final week was finished in a blur for the 8 friends. They had all cleared their weekend camping trip with their parents who were happy for them to spend some time together.

It was finally Friday the day of their graduation. All of the families had planned to get to the school a bit earlier for a catch up and pictures.

The first to arrive was Ami and Trowa. Ami was the first out of the car and was dressed in a blue dress that reached her knees. It had a modest scoop neck and slightly puffy sleeves. She paired the dress with a pair of white ballet flats and simple hair and makeup. Trowa followed her out of the car clad in a pair of black slacks and an emerald green button up shirt. As he got out of the car he gave his sister a quick hug to calm her nerves.

Their parents watched their two kids and were so proud of them. Michelle was around 45 years old with wavy teal hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a classy long sleeve blue wrap around dress and white heels.

Standing next to her with a hand wrapped around Michelle's waist was Amara. A tall woman though she was still shorter than Trowa's 6'4 frame. She had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of navy blue tailored pants and a dressy white top.

"Come here you two. We need some pictures before you put those stupid gowns on."

Michelle lightly hit her life partner. "They aren't stupid. You know how much Ami has been looking forward to this. Though I can tell she is hyperventilating from the thought of having to do a speech."

Ami blushed. "Mum! Please stop."

Amara laughed as she wrapped an arm around her youngest. "You know we are just messing with you. We are so proud of you both. "

The family took plenty of photos. They just finished when a tall woman with tanned skin, green hair and red eyes walked up to them.

"Would you like me to take a family photo for you?"

Michelle and Amara smiled widely at the woman. "Trista. You look beautiful."

Trista blushed slightly and smoothed down her black pencil skirt and deep red, tight halter neck top. She also adjusted the sleeves on her matching black blazer. "Thanks, Michelle."

"Good Morning Amara and Michelle. You both look beautiful."

Amara and Michelle smiled warmly at the polite young man.

Michelle gave him a motherly hug. "Always the gentleman, aren't you Quatre and don't you look dashing."

Quatre was wearing a pair of tan slacks, a light pink button up shirt and a tan suit jacket that matched his pants.

Amara smirked at the young man. "I am sure Rei will think so too."

Quatre spluttered at Amara's comment making the others laugh as they all knew of his secret crush and liked to gently tease the kids about their love lives.

Luckily Ami and Trowa walked over to greet Trista and Quatre, causing relief for the shy and embarrassed Quatre. "Hello Trista. It's good to see you again. Hi Quatre why is your face so red?"

Trowa nodded with what Ami said as Trista turned around to smile at her son's best friend and his sister.

"Just something Amara said. Don't you two look great. Ami I hear congratulations are in order, valedictorian is a huge honour."

Quatre looked at his mother with thanks at changing the topic. He knew he had a crush on Rei but was embarrassed when others brought it up because he didn't think a girl like her would ever like a guy like him.

Ami blushed and was about to answer when a crash was heard. They looked over to see Duo lying on the floor with Rei standing close by. Rei rolled her eyes at her brother as their mother that looked quite similar to Rei just shorter and older with shoulder length hair, shook her head at him while his father a man with brown hair and Prussian blue eyes just stared at him.

Duo jumped back up and dusted off his black pants and black button up shirt. His mother scolded him and fixed his white tie.

The six already there smiled warmly at the group as they made their way over.

Amara laughed at Duo. "You may want to get all that out of the way now. Don't want to be falling like that during the ceremony."

Duo winked taking the good natured teasing. "That was my plan. You ladies look great and Trowa and Quatre you scrub up nice."

Trowa stared at the boy and just raised an eyebrow. While Quatre smiled in thanks.

Ami smiled at Duo. "Thanks Duo, you look nice too. As do you Heero, Hotaru and Rei."

Hotaru was dressed in a Black Maxi skirt and a long sleeve purple peasant style top. Her husband was dressed in a pair of dark black jeans, a black button up top with purple vertical stripes and a black blazer. Rei as always looked beautiful in a tight red dress that had spaghetti straps and reached down to just above her knees. She had added a black cardigan and a pair of black high heeled pumps. Her makeup was done natural with bright red lipstick.

Rei smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Ami. You all look great too. Congratulations on being Valedictorian Ami. "

Ami again just blushed and smiled at the growing group. She never did like all the attention on her and wasn't sure how to respond to all the praise.

While they were waiting they took more photos each with a different combination of people.

They stopped when they heard a car pull up. The first out of the car was Darien Shields a tall man about 6'3 with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing grey slacks, a black turtle neck sweater and a green blazer. He was 48 and still had his good looks. Next out was his wife Serena. She was still pretty at the age of 42 with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink babydoll dress with a white cardigan and little white strappy heels. Her hair as always was up in her odango style.

Lita stepped out of the car last and was immediately greeted by Duo with a quick kiss on the lips. She looked very pretty with natural makeup and frosted pink lips. Her hair was left down and curly, held back on one side by a simple pink rose. She was wearing a pair of brown tailored pants and a hunter green top. It was a cowl neck, which showed off just the right amount of cleavage.

The family walked over to the group everyone sharing a friendly welcome.

Again they all exchanged compliments on what everyone else was wearing. The girls all hugged each other and again more photos were taken to satisfy the mothers of the group.

"Mina is last here as always." Rei said after taking photos with her friends.

Ami laughed and smiled. "You think that Wufei would have rubbed off on her by now."

Trowa interjected into the conversation. "You all know that Wufei is wrapped around her finger."

Duo laughed and made a whipping sound. "He tries to act tough but he is such a softy when it comes to Mina or Ami."

They group heard a door slam and arguing from across the parking lot. There was Wufei clad in a pair of black slacks a red button up shirt and a black vest. He was facing Mina who looked stunning. She had her blonde hair out and curled. Her fringe was swept to the side adding softness to the look. Her makeup was natural with gold and browns on her eyes and a lovely peach colour on her lips. She was wearing a peach coloured strapless dress that was tight around the chest and flared out slightly just below the waist. She had paired it with a simple gold belt around her waist and a pair of high heel strappy gold shoes. In her hand was cream coloured cardigan.

"I told you to get up earlier Mina. I knew you would constantly change what you wanted to wear!"

"Well sorry I wanted to look good. I do have a reputation to uphold. Plus I had to make sure you dressed well too"

"We agreed to get here an hour before we needed to be to get photos in. We are 10 minutes late because of you."

"I'm sorry Wufei. I know I should have listened to you but I was so nervous for today."

Wufei looked at his sister who was looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

He groaned as he knew as always he would give in to his sister. "Damn those Disney eyes. Fine it's ok. Let just go say hi to everyone."

Mina jumped up and hugged him as their parents watched on lovingly. The two were so opposite but loved each other dearly.

Wufei was walking towards them next to his mother. The two looked similar, she was serious like Wufei with black wavy hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow and black dress with matching black flats.

Behind the two were Mina and her father Artemis. He was a tall man just a bit shorter than Trowa. He had platinum blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of light grey slacks matched with a light blue button up shirt and a matching grey jacket.

Anybody could clearly see that Mina was still a daddy's girl. She was clutching onto his arms and smiled up at him. You could see just as much love in Artemis' green eyes when he looked at his daughter.

Once the family reached the group they all greeted each other warmly. Mina immediately went to Rei and Trowa who were standing next to each other.

"Hey guys sorry we were late."

Rei rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at her friend. "I think we expect that from you now."

Trowa smiled slightly as Mina leant in to give him a hug.

She smiled warmly at him. "You're always my favourite person to hug Trowa."

Artemis who was standing near laughed. "What about your dear old dad's hugs."

Mina blushed as she pulled away from her friend. "Well yours are good too but Trowa's are nicer."

Duo nudged his friend and everyone laughed at the blush that covered Trowa's face.

Everyone could tell that Trowa had a thing for Mina. He had ever since they were young and Mina had kicked a boy in the shins for teasing Trowa about doing gymnastics.

He had never done anything about it as he didn't think that a girl like Mina would ever like him as more than a friend or big brother.

Wufei studied the two as Mina kept her arm around Trowa's waist and his arm was around her shoulder.

Ami walked up next to Wufei and took a quick picture of Mina and Trowa without their knowledge, just as the two turned to each other and smiled softly.

"Why are you staring Wufei? Do you not approve?"

Wufei shook his head as he gathered his girlfriend in his arms. "Actually he is the only guy I want to see her with. He has been protecting her just as long as I have and I trust him with her completely. If only the two would get their heads out of their asses."

Ami slapped his chest slightly as she looked up at him. "Don't be rude. Besides it took you a while to ask me out judging by what Mina told me. She said that you liked me for 2 years before asking me out."

Wufei scoffed but blushed slightly. "Whatever, its still nothing compared to those two."

Ami just giggled and pulled him with her back to the group.

Finally it was time for the kids to go get their gowns.

The ceremony was long and boring and at the end Ami gave a lovely speech. The ceremony finished around about 5. They had decided on an early dinner so they kids would have time to get to the camping grounds and set up before it got too late.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a round table. The seating arrangement was Wufei, Luna, Artemis, Mina, Rei, Hotaru, Heero, Duo, Lita, Darien, Serena, Trista, Quatre, Trowa, Amara, Michelle and Ami.

They had each ordered fairly quickly and talk soon turned to the memories of the kids growing up.

"Do you remember when Mina first learned how to sword fight. The girl was such a natural that she caught up to Wufei's skill level so fast. He was so grumpy and refused to go to class as he didn't want to be shown up by his little sister."

"What about Junior year when Duo finally realised what Lita meant to him. So cute."

"When 3 year old Ami decided she didn't need her water wings in the pool and took them off and just casually walked down the steps and across the bottom of the pool talking to herself."

"Duo trying to run up and flip off the wall and instead falling into a glass table breaking it in the process."

"My favourite was Lita trying to clean the fishbowl and spraying the detergent straight into the fishbowl and killing all the fish. She didn't realise that she was meant to take the fish and water out before she cleaned it."

"Or when Rei was only about 5 and that mean boy was teasing her and Quatre was like her knight that rescued her."

"I remember Ami coming home from her first date red as a tomato but giggling like a schoolgirl."

"Trowa killing that bird that one time when he was like 3. It jumped onto his woollen jumper and got stuck. He freaked out and ran around the house so fast. We weren't able to catch him and by the time he stopped the poor bird just dropped off dead from the shock."

"When Mina was about 5 and that boy tried to kiss her and she cried and cried. She wanted Trowa to be her first kiss. He was always the prince in her stories and only he was allowed to kiss her. She didn't stop crying until Trowa kissed her, even if it was only on the cheek."

The memories kept on coming and by the end of the night all the kids were red in the face from the embarrassment.

At the end of the dinner Darien cleared his throat and smiled around the table.

"I would just like to say I am so proud of all of you. You have all turned out to be such smart, confident and great children. I am so happy that I got to share in your experiences and be part of this family."

The other adults nodded in agreement as the kids blushed and smiled at the compliments.

* * *

After dinner they all went back to their own homes to get changed and grab everything they would need for their camping trip.

By the time it was 9 they were at the camping grounds after driving their together in the White's minivan.

Most of them had set up their tents and were doing other little chores.

Ami and Quatre had gone to collect some water.

Wufei and Duo were collecting some more fire wood.

Lita was preparing the ingredients for smores.

Rei was happily starting the fire.

While Trowa was trying to help Mina set up her tent, inflatable mattress and bug nets.

Once all of that was done they each sat in their chairs in front of the fires with marshmallows on sticks.

Lita smiled at the group as she snuggled into Duo's arms. "This was a really great idea Mina. We get a weekend of relaxing together."

Wufei nodded and kissed Ami on the cheek. "Everything is going to be different."

Mina laid her head on Rei's shoulder as the two were the single girls and were cuddling up to each other. "I know but we will always stay friends. We have always had such an amazing bond even though we all should have drifted away in high school because of our cliques."

Ami smiled. "I was the shy nerd."

Trowa whispered. "Quiet emo."

"I was the creepy witch."

"Bad boy"

"Tough girl"

"The student body president."

"Mina and I were the most popular people in school." Duo laughed as he kissed Lita.

Mina smiled at each of them. "Yet we all stayed friends, we never bullied each other. We stood up for each other. I am sure that no matter what we will always be there for each other."

The others all nodded in agreement and settled down until the heard Lita gasp.

"Look a shooting star!"

The others all looked up and saw more than just one. Ami bolted up and studied them.

"It's more like a meteor shower but there shouldn't be one tonight."

The others all stared up and were shocked to see 8 coloured lights heading straight towards them. They were each hit by a different colour.

Rei was hit by a crimson red one and collapsed to the ground.

Next Quatre was hit by a maroon beam before falling to his knees and passing out.

The next beam was purple and Duo had a thought of how girly the colour was until he blacked out.

A blue light headed straight for Ami and she fell back unconscious.

Lita was hit by a green light before collapsing to the ground.

Wufei was hit by a brown light that seemed to push him to the ground.

A yellow light was heading towards Trowa and he fell to the ground and passed out.

Lastly Mina was hit by an orange light before she was engulfed in the light and like the others had passed out.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. It's still just sort of filler chapters but I think its the next chapter where we get a huge chunk of information crucial to the story so keep an eye out for it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back! I know it's been a while but I was on holiday! I miss being away already and wish I could go away again :( Finding a new job is incredibly hard!**

 **I am trying to write a new chapter for a few stories mainly Awakening, One Sweet Love, Making Memories of Us and this story but for some reason my muse doesn't want to cooperate and instead has me coming up with new stories! My muse is a pain in the ass!**

 **It also saddens me to see that so many of the stories aren't getting updated either. I fear that they have been abandoned. So to all the writers out there, in particular the Mina/Trowa ones, please please continue your stories. I am dying for some more Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon stories!**

 **Finally I am not sure what section to put my stories in. Would people prefer them in the misc: Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing section or the actually crossover section? Please let me know!**

 **I have created a poll so please vote on it! I am trying to create multiple crossover one-shots of Mina paired with different guy from different fandoms. I have given some suggestions but if you have any please tell me and I will do my best to write a one-shot for the pairing you chose.**

 **For this chapter I know some of the powers don't make sense with the gods as Poseidon was the god of water but I wanted them to be like the powers they had from Sailor Moon. Basically the gods are the Greek equivalent. So Mercury was Hermes, Aphrodite = Venus, Ares = Mars, Zeus = Jupiter. Uranus is the same as it is already Greek. Gaia is Earth basically and also Greek. As usual because Sailor Moon stuffed up Saturn and Pluto have swapped. But in this story Kronos = Saturn, Hades = Pluto. Hope that was ok to understand**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please remember to review! Thanks.**

* * *

Rei opened her eyes and looked around groggily. "Ugh my head. What happened guys?"

She looked over to see the others were all unconscious on the ground. She jumped up and was freaking out until a small groan came from Quatre.

Rei rushed over to him and knelt by his side, gently brushing the hair away from his face. "Quatre are you ok?"

Quatre opened his eyes and saw Rei's beautiful face. He blushed slightly as her hands were still caressing his face.

"I think I am ok, thanks Rei. Go check on your brother, you must be worried about him."

Rei nodded and walked over to Duo and knelt beside him. He started to stir and moaned.

"Did anybody get the numberplate of the truck that hit me? What the hell?"

Rei let out a chuckle before hugging her brother. "I have no idea what happened. The others are still unconscious."

Duo stood up and leaned on Rei who seemed to be fine.

"Are you guys ok?"

Rei, Duo and Quatre looked over to see Ami who was leaning very heavily on a chair. Quatre rushed over to her and helped her stand.

"We are fine Ami. How are you feeling?"

Ami smiled weakly. "I have a bit of a headache but I am ok. I should probably check on the others and make sure they are ok."

Lita groaned as she stood up. "No need to check on me, I'm up."

Duo rushed over to his girlfriend and gently sat her down on the chair. "How are you feeling babe?"

Lita smiled warmly at her boyfriend. "I am ok. Who isn't up yet?"

Rei sat over by Mina. "Mina is still unconscious."

Quatre was knelt beside Trowa. "As is Trowa."

Ami was next to Wufei and fretting over him. "Wufei is still knocked out too. Wait no he is waking up."

Wufei opened his eyes and rubbed his head as he looked up at his girlfriend. "Ami, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Ami smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I am fine Wufei. It appears that we all were knocked out. We woke up with a slight headache and grogginess but it goes away within a minute."

Wufei bolted up. "All of us were unconscious? How is Mina is she ok?"

Ami helped him over to Mina. "She is still out but I am sure she will wake up soon."

Quatre spoke up interrupting the two. "Trowa seems to be waking up too."

Trowa opened his eyes and looked over to see most of his friends looking at him. He raised an eyebrow in question and looked over to see that Mina was still on the ground.

"Mina."

He jumped up to go and check on her, but he regretted it when his world began to spin.

Quatre helped steady him as he tried to rush over to the blonde.

"Just wait Trowa you aren't fully better yet."

Ami nodded and looked over at Mina. "She should be waking up soon if it follows the rest of the pattern."

Ami was right as usual and Mina soon began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly shutting them quickly when she felt the headache and the world spin.

"What the hell happened?"

Wufei gently helped his sister up. He walked her over to a chair and handed her a bottle of water.

"I don't know yet Mina, but the dizziness should wear off soon."

Mina nodded as she sipped at the water and looked at the others. "Is anybody hurt?"

The group all smiled at her and shook their heads.

Ami was the one to speak up first as she was examining them to make sure there were no concussions or injuries."Everybody seems to be fine. Does anybody remember what happened?

"I remember I saw a shooting star and then you Ami said that it was a meteor shower. Though there wasn't meant to be one."

Ami nodded at what Lita was saying and thought back. "Yes and then we saw coloured lights, heading straight for us. I wonder what that was?"

Rei scoffed as she could feel herself losing her temper. "Who cares what it was. If you guys haven't noticed it's pretty much almost night time again. We were knocked out for hours! How did lights cause that to happen?"

Rei continued to rant until she heard her brother start talking to her.

"Rei, I think you need to calm down."

Rei turned to him. "Don't tell me to calm down. I hate it when people tell me to calm down."

Duo took a step closer to her as the others watched in fascination and fear.

"Rei look at your hands."

Rei looked at her brother like he was an idiot but did as he said. She gasped in shock when she saw her hands had flames surrounding them. She squeaked slightly and tried to shake them off.

Some of the fire flew off her hands and hit Duo making him hiss out from the pain of the burn leaving a big red burn.

The other bits of the fire flew to a tree and lit it on fire.

Even though Mina and Quatre were the younger ones they quickly took charge as they were always calm and collected in bad situations and the leaders of the groups.

"Guys get some water to put it out. Lita get the first aid kit. Quatre and I will try and calm Rei down."

The others did what they were told. Wufei, Trowa and Ami went to get some water. Lita rushed to Duo with the first aid kit and Quatre and Mina walked slowly towards Rei.

"Stop I will burn you too."

Quatre smiled softly at Rei. "No you won't Rei. You just need to calm down a little."

Mina was about to say something when out of the corner of her eyes she saw water flowing straight from the river to the tree, like a hose. She whirled around to see Wufei and Trowa staring at Ami in shock. Ami on the other hand had gone as white as a sheet as she stared at her hands.

Quatre had made it to Rei and had gathered her in a hug, as the fire extinguished.

Mina was looking between Rei and Ami. "What the hell just happened?"

Lita then squealed as she jumped away from Duo.

"The burn it just healed."

Duo looked at his skin as a purple light faded away to leave his skin blister free. "So cool!"

Rei looked over at her brother. "I am so sorry I burnt you Duo. I don't know what happened."

Duo smiled at her as he showed her his uninjured arm. "It's fine Rei. No harm done."

Mina sighed and took control. "Ok we all just need to calm down. Why don't we sit and see if we can understand what's going on. "

Wufei scoffed at his sister. "Are you insane Mina? How can we understand what is going on. Rei just started a fire from her hands, Ami somehow controlled the water to put out the fire and Duo healed himself. This is not normal."

Ami gently laid her hand on her boyfriend. "No it's not normal. We should go to the doctors."

Lita shot up and yelled. "No!"

Just at that moment a crash of lighting came from the sky and hit the minivan causing it to catch fire.

Ami sighed and mumbled. "Not again." She carefully focused and flicked her wrist at the lake and the others watched as it flowed in a beautiful arch towards the car.

The others looked over at Lita and saw her hair had gone frizzy from the electricity that seemed to be jumping across her skin.

"Whoa this is some freaky X-men shit."

Rei rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. "Great, how are we going to get home now?"

Quatre studied the four that had exhibited powers and thought to himself. _Why have only Rei, Ami, Duo and Lita exhibited powers? What have they done that is different from the rest of us?_

Duo chuckled and winked at Quatre. "Guess you need to add yourself to the list Quatre."

Quatre looked up at him and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Mina smiled slightly at him. "We could all hear your thoughts just then. You projected them like a telepath. I wonder if you would be able to hear thoughts too."

Quatre's mouth dropped open in shock and started to freak out. At that point thoughts that were not his were echoing in his head.

 _I can heal myself that is the coolest thing ever but why did it have to be a purple light that appeared over the injury? Why not like something manlier like black._

 _Guess it makes sense that I control water. I have always felt most natural in it._

 _My parents always told me I had a fiery personality._

 _Did I cause the bolt of lightning to hit the car, since I didn't want to go to the doctors?_

Quatre put his hands over his ears. "Stop thinking I can hear all of them!"

Rei stepped up to Quatre and placed a gentle hand on his arm, like he had done for her. "It's ok Quatre, you just need to relax."

Ami studied them. "It appears that our powers get trigged from a strong emotion."

"Well what about Wufei, Trowa and I? Will we end up with some weird powers too?"

"I am not sure Mina but I think we should try and find a way home. Talk to our parents."

Wufei shook his head. "Do you really think our parents would understand? No we shouldn't tell them."

The group started arguing as to whether they should tell their parents but it seemed like that choice was made for them when Trista, Darien and Michelle stepped out of the bushes.

"Kids you all need to calm down and come with us. I think we have something to tell you."

Quatre looked up at his mother in shock. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

Trista smiled at her son. "Everything will be explained shortly you all need to come with me. Your parents are all back at the White residence."

The kids all looked suspiciously at the adults but followed them anyway.

Mina walked past the burned minivan and whispered to her brother. "Mum and dad are not going to be happy about that."

Darien who had over head the conversation laughed. "I think in this instance they will understand. Now, everyone in the cars."

They did as they were told and piled into the three cars and drove back to the White residence in silence.

When they reached their destination they were all greeted by their parents though all of them had a look of worry etched into their faces.

The kids were guided into the large mansion and gasped as the floor underneath Artemis' study opened up to show a room that none of them knew existed.

Artemis cleared his throat as Mina looked at him with something akin to betrayal.

"I am sorry we never told you about this room before. It is actually a whole floor you never knew of that extends all the way below the house.

"Daddy, what are we doing here?"

Trista stepped forward and indicated for the kids to take a seat.

Rei was still clutching onto Quatre as the two seemed to anchor their new powers. Wufei had Ami in his lap and Mina to the side of him. Trowa sat on Mina's other side and had grabbed her hand when he saw how upset she was getting. Duo and Lita sat on the armchair wrapped in each other's arms.

"We are glad you are all safe and that your powers have awoken. We have been dreading this day for years."

Darien took over. "We didn't know when this would happen but when we saw the meteor shower we knew that it was time."

Quatre cleared his throat. "Time for what?"

Trista smiled over at her son. "It is a long story we will need to start from the beginning. A long time ago there were those given special abilities. There were 12 men and 4 women who were granted these powers. They had all agreed to only use their powers for good but because of love rejected some of them turned evil and convinced some of the others to join the dark side.

The eight on the side of good fought against them but did not have enough strength to kill the evil 8; they only had enough strength to imprison them. There they would stay trapped until the latent powers grew within the bloodlines to reach the strongest they would ever get. One of them was able to see the future and was able to see when the powers would finally be strong enough to be awoken by the meteor shower once again. "

Mina looked shocked and confused as she started at her mother and father. "Does that mean you have latent abilities?"

Artemis shook his head and stared at the girl he thought of as a daughter. "No Mina. None of us are blood related to any of you. As we knew that your generation would be those in the prophecy you were sent off to live with one of us. It was to keep you safe from those that worked for the evil ones."

Tears sprang to all of the girls eyes.

Wufei looked over at Mina and back at Artemis and Luna. "So who are all of you?"

Trista sighed. "We are who we said we are except for the fact we are all part of a secret society called The Guardians. We have been around for thousands of years and preparing for the day where good and evil would have the final battle."

"Well why don't we just find the evil ones and destroy them now, before they wake."

"It's not that easy Duo. We don't know where they are located nor do we have the power to destroy them. Only you eight do."

Quatre nodded at his mother hiding the hurt he was feeling. "So what do we have to do?"

"First we tell you who is descendent from whom and then we train you to use your powers."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Rei's head as she glared at Hotaru and Heero. "Is that why each of us had to do some sort of self defence growing up?! But unfortunately for you some of us went against your plan and refused to learn."

Hotaru looked torn as she wanted to defend the Guardians but didn't want to lie anymore. "That's right Rei but Ami, Duo, Trowa and you withdrew from those classes. Luckily you found other loves that could be substituted. We needed you to at least learn the basics because we don't know how much time we have to train you before the evil ones get awakened and seek revenge."

Duo sulked as he crossed his arms. "Well if you had told me then that my life depended on it I probably would have stuck with it."

Hotaru smiled fondly at her son. "I know Duo but back to the problem at hand. We know what powers each of you should have. You will also find that your personalities will tend to reflect your powers in some ways.

Ami you are the descendent of Hermes who controlled water. Water is the element of change Ami and like you it is fluid and graceful. You have always felt most comfortable in the water.

Rei you are the child of Ares, a tough man that was very passionate but very volatile. Fire is the element of power. It is strong but can be hard to control. Like your personality it is intense and unflinching. You must keep control of your emotions or it will be your undoing.

Lita, Zeus was your ancestor and had the ability to control lightning. It is very unpredictable but extremely powerful and dangerous. Like Rei you must learn to control your emotions to control your power.

Duo you are the descendent of Kronos and have the ability to self heal. It is part of your personality to care about yourself and to protect yourself by having a mask on. I believe that in time if there is enough of a trigger and if you've had enough training you will not only be able to heal yourself but you will also be able to heal others.

Quatre you are related to Hades. He was the gentlest of all, his powers not being used to fight. It very much suits your gentle nature. His power was all about the mind. He was able to see the past, the future and had telepathy. Maybe with time we will be able to teach you to harness that into telekinesis in order for you to have an offensive power but as with Duo there will need to be the right trigger and a lot of training."

Duo interrupted smiling widely. "What powers do you three slowpokes have?"

Trista looked at Trowa, Minako and Wufei. "So you three haven't figured out your powers yet. That isn't good at all. "

Mina's eyes widened as she grabbed onto Wufei and Trowa's arms. "Why isn't that good?"

Trista sighed as she looked at the three. "All of you will need to be at full strength to defeat the evil ones Mina and you especially need your powers."

Wufei protectively wrapped an arm around his sister. "Why does she need it the most?"

Trista shook her head. "We will tell you more after we reveal your powers. You Wufei were the descendent of Gaia. She had the power over earth."

Duo burst out laughing. "Only four women and Wufei was one of them."

Wufei growled as he glared at the braided boy. "We are just descendents of them not them, you braided idiot."

Trista nodded at the boy. "That is mostly correct though you all do look like your ancestors despite the sex change for some of you. Anyway as I was saying Wufei you have the power over earth. Earth is the element of substance and is strong, persistent, and enduring. It is like your personality Wufei but it is also stubborn and unmoveable. You must learn your faults and get rid of your pride to fully harness your powers."

Trowa cleared his throat and spoke up for the first time. "What's my power?"

Haruka stood up from her spot and smiled at the young man she thought of as her son. "You are the descendent of Uranus and have the power over air. I have noticed that you are fast and go with the flow. Air is the element of freedom and flexibility. It is about finding the path of least resistance. You tend not to like conflict and will easily adapt to situations."

Mina smiled at Trowa before speaking up. "So what power do I have?"

Trista smiled at the youngest in the group. "You my dear have the power of metal and light."

"Hey why does she get two powers?"

Trista laughed at Duo. "I am not sure all I know is that her ancestor was Aphrodite and she had control over metal and light. Two completely different elements but reflected her personality and Mina's. They are both easily malleable and adapt to situations quickly. Mina you may have noticed in your training that you excelled at metal weapons and have the ability to make even the darkest moments seem bright."

The others all smiled and nodded at Mina remembering only a week ago her plan to cheer everyone up before they were being separated.

Wufei hated to be the bearer of bad news but he was curious as to why Mina's powers were so important.

"You still haven't told us why she needs her powers so badly."

Trista sighed and nodded. "To do that we need to tell you about the evil ones. There were 6 men and two women.

There was Jadeite who was a shape shifter, before he was given his powers he was a forger and a thief but he was like a Robin Hood type. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor.

Next was Nephrite. He worked for the kings guards and was an expert at espionage and hiding in the shadows. His powers related to that and he had the ability to control those shadows.

Adonis was a handsome man but was extremely poor and therefore over looked by most. He felt as though he deserved better than what he had and longed to be seen by those with power and prestige and by the woman he loved. From this longing his latent power was formed, invisibility.

Another of the evil ones was Treize and he had a silver tongue. He seemed to be able to get others to do what he liked, even beasts. His power was the ability to control animals, all types and even in some cases people if they were not strong minded.

Zoicite was the second last male and he had a love for plants and nature. His power corresponded to that as he had control over plants.

Finally there was Kunzite; he was the strongest and bravest warrior in the kingdom. He often felt himself above others. It was no surprise to others when he was blessed with the ability to fly.

The leaders of the group were two women, they had the deadliest powers. Not because of the strength but because of what they could do and as the saying says, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Beryl was one of the leaders and she had the ability to take away one's life force and in the case of the blessed, she could borrow their powers for a short period of time after taking some of their life force (AN think rogue X-men). While the others thought of their powers as a gift she saw hers as a curse. She was used as a way to kill people to end their suffering or punish them. It began to corrupt her as she couldn't even touch those she cared for without hurting them.

The other woman Relena used to be such a sweet girl. She had the power to create illusions but often lost herself in them and started to abuse her powers to make people think her way."

Rei looked at Trista in confusion. "What do you mean hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? And how does this explain why Mina needs her powers."

Artemis walked over to Mina and kneeled in front of her. "Remember how we said because of rejected love some turned evil?"

Mina nodded with fear in her eyes as she stared at her father figure.

"Well Relena and Beryl both had their love rejected because of your ancestor Aphrodite. She was the most beautiful woman in the land. Many men wanted her including three of the men blessed with powers. Relena and Beryl each loved a man that loved Aphrodite. Watching Aphrodite have all these men fawn over her caused the bitterness and hate to swell up within the two girls especially when she only wanted one man and rejected the others. They felt that they were wronged and that without Aphrodite around the men they loved would want them. They used the hurt the rejected two men felt to turn them against Aphrodite and their friends that stayed on the side of good.

Mina gasped as she buried her head in her hands. Wufei hugged her tightly. "They will still be after her now won't they? The two women and the two she scorned"

Artemis nodded as he grabbed his daughter's hand. "Yes Mina, you look identical to what Aphrodite did only younger and they want their revenge on Aphrodite and her lover. Also from the accounts we have of Aphrodite you have a similar personality."

Mina looked horrified as stared at her father. "How could so much hate come from love?"

Ami was intrigued. "Who were the three that loved her and who did Beryl and Relena love?

Artemis blushed and cleared his throat. "You must remember this is in the past we don't expect you to still want to be with who you're ancestor was with. Even though Gaia and Hermes were together just like you and Wufei are now."

Ami blushed and Wufei pulled her into his arms with a smile on his face.

Lita swooned and giggled at the pair. "Awww you guys have a love that lasted through the ages. It's like soul mates."

Duo sniggered. "And Ami still wears the pants in that relationship."

Artemis laughed and thought he had got away with not answering but he should have known better since it was Ami that had asked the question.

"You didn't tell us."

"It's not one of the girls now is it? Not that it wouldn't be super hot to see..."

Rei groaned as she grabbed a pillow and slapped Duo in the face with it.

Mina was on the edge of her seat worried about which men she would have to worry about in the future.

Artemis sighed. "The evil ones that loved Aphrodite were Kunzite and Adonis. Beryl loved Kunzite."

Mina shivered. "I am constantly going to have to remember to close my curtains before getting changed now. Of course it had to be the one that could go invisible and the one that could fly. I am never going to feel safe now."

Wufei hugged his sister. "I will protect you no matter what."

Mina smiled and returned the hug. "I know you will Fei. Even though we may not be blood related you are still my brother."

Ami smiled fondly between the two siblings before putting her formidable face on and turning to the adults. "Why do you keep avoiding the question? Who else loved Aphrodite and who did Relena love?"

The adults all glanced at each other, not sure if they should reveal it until Haruka huffed and got up.

"It was Uranus who loved Aphrodite and Aphrodite loved him with all her heart."

Mina and Trowa turned to face each other before their faces turned bright red as they saw how close to each other they were sitting.

Mina laughed nervously as she inched away from Trowa. "Just because our ancestors loved each other doesn't mean we have to."

Trowa nodded and suddenly his face paled. "Are we related?"

The other kids in the room all paled as they faced their guardians.

Serena laughed loudly almost choking. "No, none of you are related in any way. Both Aphrodite and Uranus had children from previous relationships which caused their bloodline to carry on. That was the same with Gaia and Hermes too before you ask."

The four children let out a sigh of relief that they didn't have feelings for anybody related to them.

Trista clapped her hands together to get everyone to pay attention to her. "We will begin training tomorrow. There are four rooms with two beds in each. I suggest you guys get some sleep."

The children were dividing themselves up when Artemis stuck his head back in.

"No boy/girl pairings unless your siblings."

Mina nodded obediently but Wufei grumbled. "Well technically none of us are related _dad_ since it turns out we are all adopted."

Artemis saw the look of hurt on Wufei's face. "Just because you aren't blood related doesn't mean anything as Mina said earlier you are still her brother. Luna and I have always thought of you as our children and we hope you will continue to think of us as your parents."

Mina nodded and hugged Artemis tightly. He had always been there for her and she and Artemis were extremely close so she found it easy to forgive Luna and Artemis. "You and Luna are my parents and I love you both."

Wufei grumbled and crossed his arms. "What happened to our real parents?"

The other children all turned and paid attention wanting to know the truth. They had all forgiven their adoptive parents already as they were all they had ever known but they wanted to know the truth too.

Artemis looked at each of them and smiled sadly. "That is something for tomorrow. All of your parents are staying here tonight to help train you tomorrow. We will explain then. "

"You still didn't explain why it has to be no boy girl pairings. We are all 17 or 18, you should trust us." Wufei huffed.

"You forget I was once a teenager too. I trust all of you but you all have hormones and you are still under my roof so my rules."

Wufei reluctantly nodded as Artemis left the room.

Mina raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Why argue for. We are going to have a slumber party anyway."

The others had already returned back to the lounge room with blankets and pillows for everyone.

"How did you guys do that so fast?"

Quatre grinned at Wufei. "Sometimes it helps to be telepathic."

The others laughed and set up blankets and pillows on the floor around the room. They had decided that it wouldn't be fair for some to have a bed while others didn't.

They all went off to get changed into their pyjamas before meeting back in the lounge room.

The boys were all back first as most of them had just pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and left their shirts off apart from Quatre who left his white undershirt on.

They were chatting away waiting for the girls who came back one by one. Lita was the first back after changing into an oversized green t-shirt that reached her knees. She settled down next to Duo and snuggled into his arms.

Next was Rei who had on a red nightie that reached mid-thigh and was made out of silk. The boys whistled at her causing her to turn red and a slight bit of fire leap from her hands when Duo started teasing her about trying to impress a certain blond.

Ami joined them just in time to put out the small fire Rei had started. She was wearing a pair of blue pyjama pants and a white loose top. She plopped down next to Wufei and smiled when he kissed her cheek.

Finally Mina was last as always after changing into a tight white tank top and a pair of orange and yellow striped boxer shorts that only just covered her bottom like booty shorts, showing off her long tanned legs. She joined the group and sat down in between Rei and Trowa.

In her hands was an old leather book.

The others looked at Mina in confusion; she didn't read much so where did the book come from.

Mina rolled her eyes and handed the book over to Quatre. "Wow offensive much! I do read every now and then guys. This isn't mine though; I found it on one of the beds. It had a note on it that said to get Quatre to read it, so we could see more of our past."

All eyes turned to Quatre who blushed and opened the book. As soon as he opened the book he felt like he was being transported to the past, he was experiencing his first vision.

He quickly reached out to his friends and when he opened his eyes the eight of them were standing in what seemed to be an ancient civilisation.

Ami looked around curiously. "This seems to be reminiscent of Ancient Greece, judging by the architecture and the clothing."

The others all looked around admiring the beauty until Rei screamed when a horse drawn carriage was heading straight for her.

Quatre quickly rushed to her when he saw the flames. "Rei calm down this is just a vision we aren't actually in the past. If you keep that fire up you may burn down the room with us in it and we wouldn't even realise."

Rei nodded and the fire disappeared.

"So this is a vision of the past Quatre, that you are telepathically letting us see?"

Quatre nodded at Ami.

"I believe this is what my ancestor wanted us to see."

They all turned to see a woman that looked exactly like Mina except she was older around 25, with her hair pulled back with flower wreaths and she was wearing a white Grecian gown with gold trimmings.

"That must be Aphrodite. Wow she is gorgeous and she looks just like you Meens, just older."

Mina nodded at Rei as she they were pulled along the vision to see the rest of their ancestors in a cave lit up by the light from Aphrodite's hand.

Quatre, Trowa and Duo's ancestors looked pretty much the same as they did except for a few factors. All of their ancestors were between the ages of 25-35.

Quatre's ancestor Hades had the same colour hair and eyes but was more muscled with longer hair down to his shoulders, tanned skin and a small well trimmed beard.

Kronos, Duo's ancestor had his long brown hair out and the main difference between Duo and Kronos was the cold look in Kronos' eyes. He seemed to be so closed off from the others and was missing the cheerful glint in his eyes indigo eyes.

Uranus had the same body type and face as Trowa but it was much more expressive than Trowa's and both emerald eyes were visible. His eyes were full of emotion as he pulled Aphrodite into his strong arms. His brown hair was also longer and hung loosely around his face similar to Aragorn's from Lord of the Ring. He also had slight scruff on his face which made him look older and more dangerous.

Lita stared at Uranus and elbowed Mina winking. "I can totally see why she chose him from all her suitors. He is hunky, look at his muscles and the scruff, sexy."

Mina nodded and glanced Trowa's way to see him staring at Uranus and Aphrodite in their embrace. Even though she agreed that Uranus as attractive she secretly thought that Trowa's clean cut look was much more attractive as it showed off his chiselled jaw line.

Lita, Rei and Ami's mouths dropped when they saw their ancestors. They may have been males but you could clearly see the resemblance between them.

Lita's ancestor Zeus was tall and extremely muscular. He had the same olive skin, green eyes and the same mass of auburn curls that Lita had. The thing that made the others laugh was the full beard that Zeus had on a face similar to Lita's but only slightly more masculine.

Duo swirled from his girlfriend to her ancestor. "That is so messed up."

Rei nodded at her brother. "You're telling me."

Rei instead was staring at her ancestor Ares. He was a big hulking man but had rather pretty features on his face. He had great cheekbones and the same piercing amethyst eyes that she had. His black hair was short and slightly curly, the way her hair got when she cut it too short. Lastly he had a goatee that made Rei want to rip it off.

Mina laughed as she studied the two. "How can he look so masculine but yet feminine at the same time? It's uncanny."

Ami nodded as she looked at Hermes. He was the shortest man there but considering he was still 5'9 he was not small, the others were just tall. He had well defined muscles and dark blue hair that was just a bit shorter than her own. He had pretty eyes, the same blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes that Ami had. Finally he had a thick blue beard and was smiling charmingly at the woman in his arms.

Duo could not contain his laughter at seeing the female version of Wufei. The others were trying to keep their giggles in but it was too much when they saw the same glare on Wufei's face that Gaia was giving Hermes.

Duo laughed as he patted Wufei on the back. "You are actually quite a pretty girl."

He was right; Gaia was a very handsome woman. Not beautiful like Aphrodite but very handsome. She had striking brown eyes that were almost black and the exact same shape and colour as Wufei's. Her hair was long, black and razor straight. Her cheekbones were high and pronounced and she was quite slim with subtle curves.

Wufei grumbled as he stepped away from Gaia and schooled his features to not resemble the woman's glare.

Quatre quickly shushed the group as Hades began speaking. It seemed like he was the leader of the bunch.

" _I have seen what the Negaverse is planning on doing. They want to take over the world and kill us all except for Aphrodite and Uranus."_

 _Aphrodite gasped as she turned into Uranus' arms._

The young teens were shocked at how alike she was to Mina as Mina had reacted the exact same way except turned into her brothers arms not Trowa's.

 _Uranus hugged her tight "Why do they want to keep us alive?"_

 _Gaia sighed as she looked over at her friends before speaking in a melodic voice. "Isn't it clear Uranus, Kunzite or Adonis want Aphrodite and they want you to live to watch them take her from you. They want to see you suffer."_

 _Aphrodite shook her head. "That can't be right. We know that Relena and Beryl are calling the shots and surely they would want me dead."_

 _Hades put up a hand to quiet them. "Relena wants Uranus, Beryl will get Kunzite and Adonis will get Aphrodite. Kunzite will still want you Aphrodite and will get his time with you. Beryl will get to see you both suffer as you will both watch your friends die and watch your love be with another. The four of them get what they want."_

Mina gasped again as she looked at Trowa. "Relena wanted you Trowa. Artemis didn't tell us that. What if she wants you still?"

Trowa stared back at her and gently grabbed hold of her hands. "She won't get me."

Tears sprang to Mina's eyes as she stared up at her strong and silent best friend. "How do you know that?"

A small smile broke out on Trowa's face as he placed his hand gently on her cheek rubbing away her tear. "Cause I won't leave you unprotected and alone. I need to keep you safe."

Mina sniffed and smiled warmly at him before throwing her arms around him and holding him tight. "You're my best friend Trowa and I can't lose you. Please be careful and worry about yourself too."

Trowa nodded in consent as he hugged Mina tighter. "I will worry about your well being before mine as I always do, but I will try to protect myself too. Only so I don't cause you heart ache if something happens to me."

The others watched captivated as Mina and Trowa were doing the exact same actions as Uranus and Aphrodite and a similar conversation.

Wufei coughed and broke them out of their conversation. "I think that they will still be after you two, even after all this time. You act the exact same way."

Mina and Trowa looked at Wufei in confusion.

"What do you mean Fei? We aren't even together like Aphrodite and Uranus were."

Wufei sighed as he stared at his sister. "Quatre can you somehow show us again?"

Quatre grumbled as he tried to work out his new powers. "It isn't like a recording ok but let me try."

Quatre concentrated and managed to get back to where Hades revealed the plan,

 _Aphrodite gasped as she looked at Uranus. "Beryl wants to see us suffer and Adonis and Relena will finally get what they want, us."_

 _Uranus stared back at her and grabbed her hands. "They won't get us."_

 _Tears sprang to Aphrodite's eyes. "How do you know that?_

 _A small smile broke out on Uranus' face as he placed his hand gently on her cheek rubbing away her tear.  
"Cause I won't leave you unprotected. I need to keep you safe."_

 _Aphrodite sniffed and smiled warmly at him before throwing her arms around him and holding him tight. "You're my soul mate Uranus and I can't lose you. Please be careful and worry about yourself too."_

 _Uranus nodded in consent as he hugged Aphrodite tighter. "I will worry about your well being before mine as I always do but I will try to protect myself too. Only so I don't cause you heart ache if something happens to me. I love you forever."_

 _Aphrodite smiled and leant in to place a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you forever."_

Mina and Trowa blushed bright red and stepped further away from each other shaking their heads. It really was strange that they acted the exact same way. It also made them blush to see what looked like older versions of themselves in a heated make out session.

Their thoughts were broken as the scene continued on.

 _Hades stepped forward. "I have seen the only way to defeat them is in the future. Our powers are not strong enough now."_

 _Ares scoffed. "Talk about yourself. I am at my peak."_

 _Hades glared at his egotistical friend. "No you aren't! All of us are not as strong as we could be. Aphrodite can only create small balls of light and control some parts of metal. Her descendant will be able create enough light to blind her enemies and even use the light as a weapon. Her control over metal will be strong enough to control huge chunks of metal and to even use something called the magnetic field to fly._ _ **(A/N like magneto does)**_ _"_

 _Aphrodite eyes widened before a smile appeared on her face. "I just wish I was able to meet her."_

 _Hades nodded before moving on. "Uranus is only able to control bursts of air but in the future his descendent will be able to cause giant gusts of air and tornadoes. He will even be able to use it to glide around on. Zeus your descendent will be strong and in the future she will also be able to control something called electricity. It will be a huge advantage in their time. Ares you are only able to control fire when it is around but your descendent she will be able to create fire. This is the same for you Hermes, your descendent will be able to create water instead of needing to be near it to control it. Kronos you are only able to heal yourself but your descendent will learn how to heal others as well as himself. Gaia your descendent will be able to create earthquakes though like you he will need earth around him to be able to control it. Finally my descendent he will be able to see the past and future, have telepathy but he will also gain Telekinesis. He will be able to show the others his visions through telepathy. He will have a very strong mind."_

 _The warriors all looked stunned and proud of their descendants._

" _What do we have to do?" Ares asked finally convinced that they are not strong enough to defeat the evil eight._

 _A solemn look broke out across Hades' face. "We have to sacrifice ourselves."_

 _Hermes scowled as he put his arm around Gaia. "We will have to die. What is the point of that?"_

 _Hades glared at Hermes. "We must give up our lives so that others may live. We will sacrifice ourselves for the greater good."_

 _Aphrodite gripped Uranus' hand. "I am with you Hades. I am happy to give up my life for the protection of this world. I know Uranus and I will meet again."_

 _Uranus placed a soft kiss on her lips as everyone nodded in agreement._

 _For the first time in a long time Kronos smiled. "I didn't want to live forever anyway."_

 _Hermes gripped Gaia's hand tightly. "So when and how do we do this."_

 _Hades sighed as he looked around them."Now, I brought us to this cave because here is where we will trap them. They are coming to attack us. Gaia I need you to create a hole in the ceiling for us to escape through. I already have ladder placed up there. Uranus will use his power to push Gaia through the roof as she is the smallest. She will throw down the ladder and we will climb up it. To stop the others following, Hermes, Zeus, Ares and Aphrodite will keep them together. Hermes will freeze them to the floor while Aphrodite controls the metal shackles I have placed on the floor and Zeus will knock them unconscious. You will all then climb up the ladder and Ares will burn it as he climbs to ensure they do not follow us. When we are on the roof we will instinctively know what to do to trap them. The gods did not want me to know how to do that yet. Are we all ready?"_

 _They all nodded and Gaia concentrated hard. She made a hole form in the ceiling and the rocks fell gently to the ground around her. She turned to Uranus. "Can you get me through that hole?"_

 _Uranus looked unsure so Aphrodite grabbed his hand. "You can do it."_

 _He nodded and called upon his power of wind. The gusts blew around them and slowly lifted Gaia into the air. It took all of his concentration and a lot of energy but he finally got her through the hole._

 _She threw down the ladder and those not needed in the battle climbed their way up. As soon as Uranus climbed up a vine ripped through the entrance and hit Aphrodite and Hermes into the wall._

 _The light Aphrodite had been using extinguished when she got pushed to the side, so the cave was pitch black._

 _Ares quickly went to work to make a fire for their escape._

 _Hermes and Aphrodite struggled to their feet and Aphrodite made a small ball of light. It was only enough to illuminate parts of the cave which made the eight look more terrifying._

 _Aphrodite nodded to her friends and they sprung into action._

 _Zeus quickly used his powers to send Zoicite and Nephrite unconscious as his powers were the most offensive and the two were the closest to him._

 _Hermes knocked over the five pails of water around the cave. He made it spread all around the evil eight and froze it before he turned to the others._

" _Quick, I am not sure how long it will hold them for."_

 _Zeus then rushed over to them and knocked all of them unconscious before realising a snag in the plan. "Adonis isn't frozen."_

 _Aphrodite cursed under her breath. "Where is...Never mind I found him."_

 _He had gone invisible straight away and snuck behind Aphrodite to grab onto her with a knife to her neck before he reappeared._

" _You are mine Aphrodite."_

 _Aphrodite growled as she concentrated on the knife in his hand._

 _Adonis laughed at her as he placed a kiss on her temple. "Sweet Aphrodite. Do you think I was stupid enough to use a metal knife? This is made from ceramic. I will finally have you."_

 _She gagged at him kissing her before she elbowed him in the stomach and escaped from his grasp. "You are despicable Adonis. I will never be yours."_

 _With that Zeus used his powers to knock him unconscious. Hermes double checked that all were still frozen and knocked out, while Aphrodite used the metal in the room to shackle them to each other._

" _Quick we need to get out of here."_

 _Aphrodite nodded at Ares and began climbing the ladder followed by Hermes and Zeus. Ares came up the rear and burnt the ladder using the small fire he had built._

 _At the top Kronos grinned. "What took you so long?"_

 _Aphrodite rolled her eyes as she curled into Uranus' side. "Shut up Kronos. Hades what do we do now?"_

 _Hades closed his eyes as a vision overtook him before he turned to his friends. "I think you all know what to do."_

 _The others nodded and prepared to sacrifice themselves. Hermes and Gaia kissed each other passionately and Uranus and Aphrodite did the same before pulling apart._

 _The eight stood around the hole and joined hands. They each felt their power deep inside and knew instinctively what to do._

 _They all let their full power run through them before a beam of light escaped from their hearts._

 _A red beam came from Ares, blue from Hermes, green from Zeus, maroon from Hades, purple from Kronos, brown from Gaia, yellow from Uranus and orange from Aphrodite._

 _The beams of light raised high above them before they swirled together forming a beam of bright white light._

 _The white beam of light shot down into the hole of the cave and hit the eight inside causing a beautiful silver crystal to be formed around them._

 _When the light faded away the eight warriors were gone._

The descendents of the ancient warriors looked on in confusion.

"What happened to them?"

"They exerted all their power which drains your life force and causes you to turn to dust. If you let your power flow out in that beam of light it drains you."

The young adults all yelled out in fright at who had responded to Quatre's question. It was a shock to all as it was Hades that had explained the situation.

"Hello Quatre my ancestor."

Duo's eyes bugged out of his head. "Holy shit, is he a ghost?"

The apparition of Hades chuckled as he looked at Duo. "No Duo ancestor of Kronos. I like Quatre had the ability to see the past and the future so I know how his powers work. I developed a way to leave a message for you all to explain what you have just seen."

The descendents looked between each other solemnly. Ami was the first to break the silence. "Will we have to do the same thing? Imprison them?"

Hades smiled warmly at Ami. "No Ami. You are able to kill them you're powers will be strong enough to defeat them.

Mina looked at him with wide eyes. "I know they did all this evil stuff but I don't think I will be able to kill anyone. Wouldn't it make us as bad as them if we kill them?"

The ghostly apparition nodded at her. "You are just as kind and gentle as your ancestor. There is a way for you to defeat them without killing them. It is up to you all to figure out how to do that in time it will come to you. Though know this, sometime there isn't a way for things to end happily ever after. Life isn't a fairytale sometimes bad things happen but you all need to remember those people did atrocious things to innocent people. Sacrificing one person for the good of all mankind is sometimes required."

Duo was the first one to respond. "We aren't aware of all the bad things they have done though. You all knew, whereas who knows if they will even want to come after us."

Hades looked at Duo with a sad look. "I would like to believe that all this is in the past but it isn't. They will come for you. They hunger for power and control. The only people able to stop them are you eight. Their hate for your ancestors has only grown and they will try and get revenge through all of you, once they find out about you all. I am sorry."

Lita grabbed Duo's hand in support. "How will they possibly know about us being your descendents?"

Hades looked sheepishly at them all. "Adonis was spying and heard me tell them about you eight in that cave. He didn't warn the others of the plan as he was hoping that he would get Aphrodite to himself and the others would be imprisoned. He especially wanted to get rid of Uranus and Kunzite."

Quatre sighed as he looked at his ancestor. "You still didn't tell us any of the bad things that they did. What if they are just misunderstood? How do we know that they are that dangerous?"

Sadness clouded over Hades eyes. "They were all once good people. They were our friends but the powers granted to them change them. Instead of using their powers for good they used it to control and trick others. They took over cities and massacred those that could resist. They killed children and destroyed the villages if they resisted.

Zoicite would cause their crops to fail and Treize would command the animals to kill each other or themselves. Relena would create an illusion that often made the civilians kill each other without realising it until the illusion was taken away. This often sent people insane as they often killed their loved ones because of the illusions.

Nephrite caused many days to be dark and his shadows had the ability to kill by attacking one's own shadow. (A/N similar to like in Princess and the Frog).

Kunzite was a fierce warrior and was strong. He could frighten people into submission from his reputation but those that resisted him where often threatened up high above the ground and dropped if they still resisted. In all honesty his powers weren't needed as he was a great warrior.

Jadeite abused his powers shape shifting into other males to sleep with their wives. It broke up so many families and caused many deaths. He also used his powers to infiltrate the royalty and cause wars between countries.

Adonis was after one thing all of the time and that was Aphrodite. He killed Aphrodite's husband. She was married before from an arranged marriage when she came of age and though she didn't love him like she loved Uranus she cared for him deeply. They had four children together. Adonis killed three out of her four children. The youngest only survived because we rescued him, which was how The Guardians began. Aphrodite was soon protected by Uranus and myself as we were the only ones that could sense Adonis. Uranus from the air movement and I could always read thoughts. In a way it was Adonis that pushed Uranus and Aphrodite together. They always had a thing for each other but had spouses from arranged marriages and were not allowed to be together until their partners deaths. Uranus' had died many years before but by killing Aphrodite's husband Uranus and Aphrodite were finally able to be together.

Finally, Beryl was the worst. She was unable to have human contact because it would drain the person and often cause death. At the beginning she just ended the lives of those that had done wrong and those in pain but the power and her forced isolation sent her insane. She felt like she was god. She began killing everyone that got in her way. She almost killed Kunzite when he resisted her advances. First she steals some of your power before she slowly kills you. It is terrifying.

We unfortunately were not immune to each other's powers. You will need to train your minds to resist Treize's mind control. You will need to learn how to tell the difference between Relena's illusions and reality. You will need to know each other well enough to not be fooled by Jadeites shape shifting and finally you will need to fully trust each other and watch each other's backs. To protect each other from Nephrite's shadows, Zoicite's plants, Adonis' sneak attacks and Kunzite's fighting ability and intimidation tactics. Most importantly, you need to protect each other from Beryl. Do not let her get close to touching any of you. It will take longer for her to kill you than normal humans because she will take your power first but you must be on your guard. "

Hades stopped to let them take it all in before he continued. "I was proud to see how well all my friends ancestors grew up. You are all such good friends and I even know that there is love between some of you and I fully approve of all the love matches."

Here Quatre turned bright red as Hades winked at him causing Rei to look at him in curiously.

Hades kept talking with his final message." I have faith in you to defend this world and to do what is necessary to defeat the evil. Protect the world and protect each other. Good luck to all of you."

The scene around them faded away and they turned to look at Mina who had turned white and dropped down onto a bed. Wufei walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her while Rei sat on her other side. Trowa wanted to help comfort her but felt that it might freak her out a bit more.

Mina lent into her brothers side as she held Rei's hand. "I don't know if I can do this. The fighting hasn't even begun and I am already petrified. An invisible man stalked my ancestor and killed pretty much everyone she cared about! He may do the same thing to me. I don't want to have to constantly be looking over my shoulder."

Duo interrupted. "You wouldn't see him anyway."

Rei glared at her brother as she again threw a pillow at him. "Mina, don't listen to my idiot brother. You heard Hades we are stronger than our ancestors. We can defeat them."

Wufei nodded along with Rei and made Mina stare him in the eyes. "You are not a weak woman. You have never been one so stop acting like it."

Mina's mouth dropped open in shock as Trowa stepped forward. "Don't talk to her like that."

Wufei shook his head at Trowa. "No I will not coddle her. Mina, you are tough, you are not like those other weak women. You began gymnastics at the age of four and excelled above most others. You are an expert in most fighting styles. You are trained to all kinds of weapons and I have never seen a person better at handling a sword or a chain whip. Aphrodite may have not been able to defend herself but you can. We all can. None of us are weak."

Wufei turned to Rei. "Rei, you may have withdrawn from martial arts classes but you still have enough skills for self defence and you are the best archer I have ever seen. You are also a formidable opponent when you get angry"

Rei blushed and thanked her friend as he turned to Lita. "You're boxing skills are great as are your martial arts skills. You can sometimes beat me in a fight and are a tough competitor for Mina."

Lita laughed and nodded. "No fair, you started training two years before more so you have better technique. Mina only beats me because she is faster, more flexible and has better technique. I am stronger."

Mina cut in with a giggle. "You are stronger than me but you will never beat me."

Wufei cut them off before they got into a play fight."Moving on to Quatre, you are an excellent swordsman. I know Mina loves fencing against you because you are the only one that can keep up with her and beat her. Why do you think we all like to watch you two in fencing club. You both move so fluidly and it's a brilliant competition."

Quatre blushed bright red. "Thank you Wufei."

"Trowa you are fast, light on your feet and graceful for a man of your height. You have won every track event for as long as I can remember and are one of the best in the nation. Your gymnastic skills are equal to Mina's better in some areas that require the upper body strength you have that Mina does not."

Mina pouted in her corner. "I don't want to have giant shoulders or arms. It doesn't look as good on a girl as it does on a man."

Wufei rolled his eyes at his sister and turned to his girlfriend. "Ami you are the smartest person I have ever known. You are able to see through other people' traps and your strategies are always amazing. You may not physically be the strongest but your mind has no equal. You were also the best swimmer in the state. "

Ami smiled sweetly at her boyfriend before she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Mina turned to her brother to compliment him. "Wufei you are the one that helped teach me martial arts and sword skills. You are an expert at both; I would say you are better than me when it comes to martial arts. You are so strong, loyal and determined. I am always happy to have you fight on my side."

Duo stood up offended. "Hey what about me?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "You can heal yourself I don't think you have much to worry about."

Duo pouted and crossed his arms. "What if they cut my head off? I don't think I can heal that. Oh god I am going to die. I have no skills."

Lita placed a kiss on Duo's lips. "Duo you may have dropped out of most martial arts classes and weaponry training but you at least know enough to defend yourself like Rei and Ami. Plus you can learn you have the physical capability because you are fit and muscular thanks to your sports. "

A grin spread across Mina's face as she turned to the others. "Wufei is right. Our guardians have been training us since we were young for this battle. We are more ready than I thought. The things we are not so great at we can improve on. We will have training to help cover areas we aren't so sure in. Those of us that aren't confident in their fighting abilities will at least learn the basics and we will learn how to use our powers. I just wish my powers would appear, I would feel safer."

Duo smirked at her. "You should feel a bit safer already Tinkerbell."

Mina looked at Duo in confusion. "Why are you calling me Tinkerbell? What do you mean?"

Trowa smiled slightly at her. "You are glowing Mina."

She looked at him in shock before looking at her arms and shrieked. "Oh my god. I am literally glowing. Holy crap."

Lita laid down on her makeshift bed as she curled into Duo's embrace. "Can you turn that off? I think we are all old enough to sleep without a night light."

Mina pouted as she settled into bed. "I can't control it yet."

Trowa grabbed her hand and whispered. "Focus it into your hand. That's what Aphrodite did."

She looked at her small hand that fit perfectly in his large hand and turned it over so her palm was facing upwards and his was underneath hers. Slowly the golden light flowed from her whole body and to her hand. It appeared as a glowing orb in her hand. She smiled widely at Trowa and kissed his cheek.

"I did it! Thanks Trowa."

He blushed and settled down on the makeshift bed. "No problem."

Quatre looked over at Mina. "Can you keep that light on a little longer while I turn off the light?"

Mina giggled and nodded as Quatre got up to turn the light off. He soon made his way back and on to his makeshift bed using the light from Mina to find his way back and not trip over anyone.

Duo grinned from his spot on the floor. "Does anybody else love the idea of having powers? I so can't wait for training tomorrow!"

* * *

 **A/N and there you have it. Sorry about the lay out of this, fanfiction isn't agreeing with me today, hopefully it wasn't too hard to read. I hope you like this chapter. It was longer and had a bit more in it to move the story along.**

 **I hope to write another chapter for my stories soon fingers crossed! Remember reviews provide more incentive.**


End file.
